


An unexpected afternoon

by mary_stuart



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, just something that came to me one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_stuart/pseuds/mary_stuart
Summary: Phryne has a realization that surprises Jack.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	An unexpected afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this short piece, this is also my first time writing and finishing a fanfic so please feel free to comment and give me your opinion on it.

He has resigned from the idea of marriage a long time ago, he knows it's not what she wants and he would never make her do something that will make her unhappy. So, he bask in the joy of just being with her, of waking up next to her every morning, for as long as she'll have him. Just as he was doing right now, enjoying a cup of tea outside with her, sitting in comfortable silence.

It was a strange feeling that had overcome her, a feeling of certainty as she was watching the rays of the sun playing with his hair and the words escape her before she even has a second to process them:

"Marry me."

"What?" Comes his immediate response, unsure if those words really came from her mouth or there was something in his tea that made him hallucinate.

"Marry me, Jack Robinson." She repeats to assure him that he heard her right.

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't want to marry."

"And I didn't, but I trust you, Jack. And I can't imagine living my life with anyone else after these past few months that we've spent together."

"Alright then, since it's customary for the man to ask the woman for her hand in marriage" he made a pause as he got out of his chair and rounded the table to get down in one knee in front of her "the past six months have been the best months of my life and that is because of you, Phryne Fisher. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you will let me, I would like to make you just as happy for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

By the time he finishes his declaration tears are streaming down her face, tears of happiness, a happiness so fulfilling, she never thought she will get to experience it. "Yes" she says, her voice chocked by all the tears. "Yes, I will marry you, Jack Robinson." She repeats after he wipes away her tears. They both lean towards each other at the same time, sealing their engagement with an ardent kiss.

"I do have a ring, you know?" He says after they break apart to breathe.

"You do?" She asks in disbelief.

"I bought it after you left for England with you father. And after that I didn't think I'll ever get the chance to use it."

"Oh, my darling man. I'm so sorry for putting you through that." She whispers gently touching his cheek.

"It got us to this moment, no reason to be sorry about that."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Phryne." He says as he lifts he up from the chair to take her inside.

"Does this mean you'll become Phryne Robinson?" He asks coyly as they pass the threshold to their house.

"Don't push your luck, Jack." She says giving him a threatening look. "How about you become Jack Fisher instead, that does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

He laughs at that, but he responds with an "I'll think about it."

She gives him a small smile before kissing him again, happy that she made the decision to trust him with her freedom, knowing he will never disappoint her.


End file.
